


The christmas letter

by Yakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Child antics, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Slice of Life, Surprises, We Will find out, good relationships, happy dads, is santa real, just pure fluff, normal people au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakashi/pseuds/Yakashi
Summary: 5 year old Houki had a letter to deliver Santa. Unfortunately, it's Christmas eve so that means he's gonna have to deliver it in person.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The christmas letter

Christmas time was the best time of year. There were lights, presents, and the best sense of mystery. Houki loved the mystery but this year he had to solve it. His dad told him the story of Santa and how good children get presents and bad ones get coal. He told the stories of magical elves that made toys and how Santa flew all around the world in one night using a sleigh and reindeer. Houki absolutely needed to know how he did all. He also had a personal request for santa that had to be delivered to the big man himself. It was life or death.

“Santa is real and this is how I’m gonna catch him.” Houki showed his chalkboard to an audience of stuffed bears and his babysitter Mirai. 

“Why do we need to catch him?” She pondered.

Houki handed pulled a crinkled letter from his pocket. “It’s super duper important he gets this letter. I have to give it to him.” He looked up with sheer determination in his eyes.

She tilted her head and smiled, “Well we better get started.”

Last week at school, Houki was cutting out paper snowflakes. His kindergarten class was having a holiday party and they got to have cookies, snacks, crafts, and watch christmas movies! They even shared what they wrote to santa for christmas.

“I told santa I want a bike.”

“Well I told santa I wanted a new video game.”

“Santa doesn’t exist and anyone who thinks so is a big baby.”

Everyone looked at the kid. He was a not nice. Houki being as bold as ever spoke up, “He is real. He brings presents and spreads Christmas cheer. AAnnddd I am going to ask for a super special present.”

“Nuh unh you’re lying!”

“Nuh unh”

“Then prove it!”

“I will!”  
\--  
Houki placed the last set up and it was perfect. He was going to trap santa claus and prove that he was real by hand delivering his christmas letter. He stood admiring his work until he heard the door.

“We’re back!”

“Daddy, Papa!” He ran to hug his dads who have been gone all day.

His papa scooped him up, “Hey kid what’s going on?”

“Mirai helped me set up a trap to catch Santa. When he comes in tonight and I’m going to prove that he is real and give him my letter.” He ran to show papa his whole set up and how everything is going to work.

While they were distracted, Tenzo handed cash to Mirai, “Thanks for plotting with our son for the evening. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

“Oh not at all. It felt like home alone but without the burglars. Have a Merry Christmas! Bye Houki, bye Kakashi!”

“Bye!”

\----

That night Tenzo was carefully placing the gifts under the tree. “Ahh all done”

Click!

He turned around to see his husband lightly waving the polaroid. “I think we got enough shots.”  
Tenzo smiled. There were pictures of him dressed up as Santa and carefully avoiding the traps. He took a bit of the cookies and even left footprints. “They’re so cute. He’s gonna be excited.”

“Or disappointed he didn’t get to talk to a fat man who breaks into people's houses and eat their cookies. “ Kakashi deadpanned.

Tenzo pouted, “He leaves presents Kakashi jeez have some spirit.”

“I don’t know. Isn’t he too old to believe in that stuff?”

“He’s six. Besides, I never got any of that fun stuff and I just want him to have a memorable childhood. He’s growing up and I just want my baby to be my baby for a little while longer.”

Kakashi remembered the day they brought their bundle of joy home. Tenzo had promised to be the best dad ever and prove that he was capable of being a dad. His own parents were awful and disowned him after finding out he was gay and Tenzo swore he would never let his child go through that. He would love them no matter what and raise them properly.

Kakashi sighed, “Okay. There’s no real harm. We can let him believe a little bit longer.”

Tenzo smiled, “Thanks babe.”

Kakashi’s eyes glinted and a mischievous smirk appeared on his face, “Oh there’s a price to my sworn secrecy.” 

“Really?”

Kakashi saddled over to his husband and wrapped him in his arms, “Yes. That’s going to be one kiss mister klaus.”

Tenzo couldn’t help but play along, “Well, Mr. Hatake, since you were on the good list this year I think I can provide that.”  
\-----

Tenzo groaned as he felt a thump on the lower half of his legs. He rolled his head to see a bright red 6:30 am on his alarm clock.  
“Daddy, I missed Santa!” Tenzo was jolted completely awake as he heard the small whimpers of a child beginning to cry.  
He sat up and put the little one between him and Kakshi who had also awoken and gave Houki his full attention.  
“I needed to give him my letter and I missed him.” At this point he was full on sobbing, allowing his face to get red and covered in snot.  
“Hey buddy, it’s ok, I bet you still got amazing presents.”  
Houki started to calm down as Tenzo gave him reassuring touch.  
“Yea...I got pictures but I didn’t get to see him and it’s Papa’s fault! He met Santa!”

Tenzo was confused, “What do you mean kiddo?”

“Houki pulled out the polaroids, “I had a hidden camera that caught Papa talking to Santa. Look.”

Tenzo looked and surely enough it was a picture taken at an angle where it could be perceived as talking but Tenzo knew what was really happening,

Kakashi piped up, “I did talk to him and I told him about your letter and he said he would see what he could do. He didn’t want to wake you because sleep is important for growing boys.”

Houki sniffled, “Ok papa.”

“Alright now let’s go back to sleep, it’s too early to be awake.”  
\--

At 9 am they woke up again, this time to an eager 5 year old ready to open presents. After openig gifts Tenzo was ecstatic. His son and husband were playing with Legos, while he sipped on his hot chocolate and enjoyed the show. 

Tenzo hated to break this up, “Kakashi let’s go talk in the kitchen.”

Once they were in there they whispered.

“He snuck a picture of us last night?!”

“Well at least he only got us kissing. We could have A LOT more explaining to do”

Tenzo punched him in the shoulder. “Shut up. That would have been a disaster. Hey I think we should give him his final present. How about you do the honors Papa since you were all lippy with Santa last.”

Kakashi smiled, “sounds great.”

They walked out the kitchen to see their son happily playing, now moved onto a train set.

“Hey Houki, Santa gave me this letter for you.”

Houki gasped as he ran to open the letter. He began reading and the light lit up his eyes.

“We have to go to the shed outback!” He hurried to the door until dad stopped him.

“Not without a coat and shoes mister.”

“But dad-

“Coat. and. Shoes.” Tenzo gave his best scary look that had Kakashi putting his shoes on.

\--

“Come on!” After bundling up he sprinted to the shack ignoring the light snow on the ground and allowing his light up sneakers to give him the speed of Hermes, he had finally made it. He opened it up and Houki couldn’t believe his eyes.

A puppy ran to him and licked him all over. “A puppy!! Santa got me a puppy!” Tenzo took pictured as Houki began playing with his new best friend.  
“How did he know?!”

“Well I told him about your letter and he said he would see what he could do.”

Houki gave Kakashi the biggest hug he could, “Thank you Papa.”

Tenzo smiled, “What should we name him?”

“Hmmmm, let’s name him Pakkun!”

The little pug barked as if in complete agreement.

“Come on Pakkun, let’s go see your new house and play with toys!”

The two ran back inside and Tenzo’s heart couldn’t help but swell up. Kakashi held his hand as they walked inside. Once the two were inside, Kakshi gave Tenzo a sweet peck on the lips.  
“Merry Christmas babe, I love you.”

“I love you too. Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
